Mad Scientists
by PillarAngel
Summary: Rick Sanchez and Princess Bubblegum are almost finished their latest inventions. However, they both require some... Like minded assistance. Will they be able to get the help needed to complete their scientific works?
1. Falling for Ooo

**Heya! Its been a while! Though it has, I still have a love for writing stories, and I came up with a new one!**

 **Hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

A young boy wearing a plain yellow shirt and jeans enters the kitchen. Inside was a woman in front of the stove cooking spaghetti.

"Hello dear!" The boy said in a voice sounding too masculine for his age.

The woman's eye lids lowered and she gave a slight smile.

"Well hello there you big, handsome sexy-" She said as she slowly turned around. Midway through her sentence, her face began to display an expression of shock.

"Morty?! Hey… I uhh… I thought your father was here and you… were err... not."

"Haha yeah I know!" Morty said enthusiastically, "I was bored so I decided to take shot at doing impressions, and I found out I can do a pretty good impression of dad. Pretty cool huh mom?"

"Well you sure had me fooled," His mom said as she turned her attention back to the stove, "dinner will be ready soon, can you go tell Grandpa Rick for me?"

"Sure thing mom!" Morty said.

He ran out of the Kitchen. Shortly after, an older looking male entered the kitchen. He leaned against the edge of the door way with his hands in his pocket, eyes half closed, and displayed a smirk.

"Hey dear, I-" He said softly.

"Nice try," The mom interrupted in a pleasant sounding tone without taking her attention away from the stove, "I'm not falling for it."

Without word, the man gave a puzzled look and exited the kitchen.

"Damn, how subtle do I have to be?" The man said.

Meanwhile, Morty entered the garage. Inside sat an old man leaning back against a chair on two of its legs with his legs resting on a table piled with bits of broken looking electronics, metal and tools. He wore a lab coat, blue sweater and brown pants. He was looking at an image being projected from a device in the shape of a trapezoid, covered in lights and buttons, and bared crescent shaped metal on top of the device mirroring each other which surrounded the image being project by it.

The old man pulled out the right side of his lab coat and retrieved a flask from a pocket from the inside of the coat. He then proceeded to open it and take a drink from it.

"Hey Rick what's up?" Morty said while impersonating his dad.

Rick retracted his left arm and then swiftly threw the flask behind him, hitting Morty in the Groin. He placed his hands around it and dropped to his knees before shortly after falling on his side on the ground. Rick then took his legs of the table and straightened the chair he's sitting in.

"Damn it Jerry, I thought we had an agreement!" Rick yelled while pounding the table with the side of his fist, "You don't come into the garage during 'science time'!"

"Rick! Ow…! It's me! Morty!" Morty said while slowly getting up from the ground.

Rick looked behind and gave a puzzled look.

"Oh damn, sorry about that Morty." Rick said. "You really sounded like your annoying father. You should stop that before you get hurt by… Well everyone. Mostly me.

"A little… Ugh… to late don't ya think?" Morty said.

"Quit over exaggerating. I've seen how tiny your ding dong is, and it doesn't take a genius to tell you that the chances of hitting you there with a flask the size of my hand are none to none."

"Shockingly you were spot on, and my… errr… ding dong isn't that small!"

"Yeah, sure it isn't. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Oh yeah, mom wanted me to tell you to come upstairs for dinner."

"Could you do me a solid and bring it to me? Kinda busy with something here."

Morty approached the device on the table, standing beside Rick. Rick began to lean his chair back and prop his leg sback on the table.

"You busy watching some kids show?" Morty asked.

"Kids show? The hell are you talking about?"

"Well I just assumed it was some holographic T.V."

"No it isn't. This device allows me to look at anyplace in any dimension. This way I can check if it's safe instead of blindly entering it. Also FYI, from the shit I've seen in this place, you'd have to be pretty messed up to think that this place is kid friendly."

Rick stood up and used his right hand to preform hand motions on the holographic image which caused the image to change to different scenery.

"So, why are you looking at that dimension?" Morty asked

"I'm working on a new invention and I am thiiiis close to finishing it," Rick said while putting his thumb and index finger in a circle formation in front of his face. "however, its missing one crucial part and I can't quite figure out how to produce it. I've been searching dimensions to find if there is a part out there that would work, and I might have found it in this abandoned lab."

Rick waved his hand over the projection which caused it to change to an image of a laboratory.

"You sure its abandoned Rick?" Morty asked "I wouldn't want to end up pissing off a scientist."

"Course its abandoned Morty," Rick said. "look at it. It looks like a piece of shit. It's gotta be abandoned."

"Well, your lab looks like shit and it's not abandoned."

"That's because this is not a lab." Rick said while making wide arm gestures. "This is a garage. It's supposed to look like shit. Now quit your bitching and let's go."

Suddenly, a young looking female with orange hair in a ponytail, with a pink tank top and white pants walked into the basement.

"Hey guys," the female said, "mom is wondering why you guys are taking so long to come up for dinner."

"We're heading out Summer." Rick said. "Just put ours in the fridge and we'll eat it later."

"What?!" Summer exclaimed. "Morty! Didn't you talk to Grandpa Rick about going out on adventures during dinner?!"

"Oh yeah… Rick, Summer doesn't want us going on adventure's during dinner."

"Oh really?" Rick said in an unpleasant tone. "And why is that?"

"I don't like being left alone with mom and dad! They take that opportunity to pry into my personal life and find out… Umm… Stuff about me."

"Okay, follow up question." Rick said. "Why should I care?"

"Just please do this for me! Just go after dinner!" Summer pleaded.

"Okay, okay, okay." Rick said. "Here's what I'm going to do. Okay? Okay. First, I'm going to open my lab coat."

Rick proceeded to open the right side of his lab coat.

"Then, I'm going to take out my portal gun."

Rick pulled out a device from one of the inner pockets of the right side of the lab coat. It was a thick rectangular device which faced length wise with a handle on one end, and three green lights indented on the other end with the top baring a tall light bulb.

"Then I'm going to start calibrating it, make the portal, and go into the portal with Morty. All while not giving a single shit about what you said."

Rick started twisting a nob that was on the back of the device. In the middle of doing this, Summer ran up to Rick and grabbed onto the device. Rick and Summer began trying to pull the device back and forth from each other.

"Damn it Summer! Let go!" Rick shouted.

"No! You're coming to dinner!" Summer shouted.

"Hey guys cut it out! I don't think you want to be fighting with that thing!" Morty said worryingly.

Rick and Summer continued fighting. After a while, they accidentally activated the device and shot a portal onto the ground. Eventually, they tackled each other to the floor behind Morty and started rolling back and forth until they rolled into Morty causing all three of them to fall into the portal.

Meanwhile in a far off distant land, in a Kingdom comprising of sweet treats of living and architecture, stood a pink woman, baring a gold tiara accompanied with a young boy wearing a white hat, blue shirt, blue pants, and a green back pack.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Finn." The pink woman said.

"No probs PB." The boy named Finn said. "Though Jake may have some probs though. He was so bummed that we had to cancel the awesome day we had planned today that he didn't want to come and help out."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." PB said. "If it wasn't urgent, I wouldn't have spoiled your special day!"

"Haha, like I said, no worries! Always happy to help out when there's a crisis. So what's up?"

"I need to go out to pick up a part for an invention that I'm working on, however, the banana guards who guard the entrance to my lab have the day off today. I would watch over it myself, but I may not get another opportunity to pick up this part, so I need you to watch the lab until I get back."

"Can do PB!" Finn said enthusiastically. "No one's gonna touch your 'do-flangles' and 'thingy-dingies' while I'm around!"

"Thanks Finn! I knew I could count on you! Also, when you see Jake, tell him I'm sorry, and I'll make it up to him somehow."

PB waved to Finn and walked away from the castle. Finn turned around to face the castle doors.

"Alright Finn… It's guarding time!" Finn said to himself. "Gotta stay alert. Gotta make sure nothing escapes your line of sight in order to protect the lab!"

Finn walked inside the castle. Far off in the distance, three green portals appeared in the sky spread out significantly from each other. Rick, Morty, and Summer came out each one individually and began falling towards the ground.


	2. One with the Lemons

Morty was unconscious in an open field. Eventually a bunch of identical looking creatures, who wore white suits and had heads the shape of lemons with long, pointy noses, surrounded Morty and shadowed over him. Morty slowly opened his eyes, and proceeded to shift his eyes left and right. He displayed an uneasy expression.

"Uhh…" He said softly.

The lemon like people started murmuring between one another and eventually scattered, leaving Morty alone. Morty quickly got up and ran into a nearby dimly lit hallway. He came across a door to his left and quickly darted into it. It was a really small room that contained a broom, a bucket, and two shelves containing bottles and towels. Morty quickly shut the door, but as he was doing this, he stepped into the bucket, lost his footing, and fell on his back against the wall. He sat down against the wall and began breathing heavily. He reached into his pocket, took out a smart phone and started dialing a number.

"Come on, pick up pick up pick up!" Morty said immediately after he held the phone to his ear.

"-Holy frick damn it Summer, damn shit dip wank, frik, dick, shit Summer, I'm gonna freaking-" Rick shouted along with over non coherent profanities.

Rick was in a hollow indentation in an icy wall with a clear wall of glass in front of him. Beyond the icy prision, was a room entirely made out of ice. There are two path ways on the left and right ends of the room. The room itself, was completely empty.

"Rick! Listen to me!" Morty shouted

"Huh? What?" Rick said while looking the room.

He rolled up his left sleeve which revealed an electronic watch on his wrist comprising of tiny buttons and a group of holes grouped up together.

"Morty? You there?" Rick said into the device on his wrist.

"Yes I'm here! Nice to know that you're alright!" Rick said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, not really Morty." Rick said. "I fell into some snowy mountain and now I'm trapped in a dome of ice, which somehow is impenetrable by my laser gun and my foot. So I guess you can say its ice to see me!"

"Is this really a good time to crack out bad puns?" Morty said in a frustrated tone.

"Come on Morty, why ya gotta be so cold?" Rick said with a slight smile on his face.

"This isn't funny Rick! I don't know where I am and I don't know where you are!"

"Alright, alright, just chill out!"

"RICK!"

"Okay, okay, seriously chill out. There could be like a yeti or something in here. Tell me where you are, I probably know the place."

"Hang on, I'll put you on face time."

Morty moved the phone away from his ear, pressed a button and placed it in front of his face. Rick looked up and moved his wrist slightly away from him. A holographic projection of what Morty's camera was displaying.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were trapped in ice. Are you underground or something?"

"Nah, I fell through a hole on the ice mountain I mentioned, which is probably better since rolling down such a hill would have probably killed me."

"Oh, guess you're pretty lucky huh."

"No, no I'm not lucky cause I had to have a granddaughter that likes to act like a dumb ass and get us stuck in this mess!"

"Oh no!" Morty said while placing his hand on top of his head. "I forgot about summer! I hope she's not hurt, or worse!"

"Screw Summer Morty! Shes the reason we're stuck in this mess! All because she didn't want to look like a mess in front of her parents when she fails to realize that ship sailed a long time ago!"

"Just let it go for now!"

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up."

"Just… See if you can tell me where the heck I am."

Morty cracked opened the door and peaked his arm out while holding the phone.

"Oh, I think you're in that place with all thise weird lemon people." Rick said.

"What can you tell me about them?" Morty said.

"Can't really tell ya. From what I've seen these freaks seem like a well-oiled community, but at the same time, pretty unpredictable. Not really sure since after a while, they just weirded me out. Just try to blend in for now while I try to get out of here."

"How am I supposed to blend in?"

"Try to impersonate them. They seem dumb enough that if you have some common trait with them, they'll take you as their own."

"How am I supposed to impersonate them? I look nothing like a lemon!"

"That fact is debatable. Anyway, you did a spot on impression of your dad. Anyone can manipulate their vocal patterns to match more than one particular voice. Just give it a try!"

"Alright I'll try… And uhh… Keep cool while doing it!"

"Hahaha! Good one Morty! Alright, good luck, I'll meet up with ya in a bit!"

"Stay frosty!"

"Stop Morty! You're killing me!"

Morty pressed a button on his phone and place his phone in his pocket.

"Okay… Just gotta lay low for a bit… Hopefully no one will find me."

A few seconds after he said that to himself, the door opened to reveal a lemon person who had a mustache, a dirty hat and dirty overalls.

"Uhh guys," The lemon person said while look over his shoulder and pointing at Morty, "is this the thing you were looking for?"

Suddenly a group of lemon people wearing the usual white garments crowded behind the one wearing overalls before it walked away.

"Hello stranger." One of the lemon people said. "Our leader would like to speak to you. Please come with us."

Morty said nothing. He got up and followed them through the hallway. Through various rooms and hallways, it was revealed that where Morty was resembled a crude fortress. Eventually they entered a room that had single shelves on the walls containing small shrub branches and fully crown shrubs with lemons on them. At the end of the room sat a lemon person on an oversized shelf with a large cube on it that resembled the same color of the shelf. It wore a black suit instead of white with a sword holster on his right side. Standing on its left was a yellow camel like creature with a red saddle on its back.

"So you are the creature wondering around our lemony paradise." The lemon creature in black said.

"Well I-" Morty said.

"SILENCE!" The lemon creature interrupted while standing up from the shelf it was sitting on "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNLESS PERMITTED TO SPEAK!"

The lemon creature sat back down, lowered its head, covered its face with its hands and started mumbling and grunting fustratingly. One lemon person in white stepped forward and positioned itself beside Morty.

"Please forgive our leader, stranger." The lemon person said quietly. "He is a little distrout over your intrution. Do as he says and it'll be less painful for you."

The lemon person stepped back. The leader of the lemon people raised his head and looked back at Morty.

"I don't know why you would be wandering aroubd here," he said "but I do know you have no business too, according to my law. So, sneaky creature, give me a good reason to not let you rot in the dungeon!"

Morty breathed heavily. After a while, he took one deep breath.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" Morty said while poorly disguising his voice to sound similar to the lemon people. "We share some similarities after all?"

The leader stood up. His face showed an expression of anger.

"I grant you mercy by allowing you a chance to defend yourself, and you use that opportunity to mock us?! Lemon people! Send him to the dungeon! Get him out of my sight!"

Two lemon people grabbed Morty by the arms and started pulling him out of the room.

"No! Please! Stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come here!" Morty pleaded.

"Wait!" The leader shouted

The lemon people stopped dragging Morty, turned around, and let go of Morty. He rubbed his arms while the Leader got out of his crude throne and walked towards him.

"Is this your natural tongue?" The leader asked.

"Y-you mean how I talk?"

"Yes, that is what I meant."

"Yeah this is how I talk. Why you ask?"

"I ask because your tongue is very similar to ours. There have been talk of some lemon people who have transcended into something else that appears different from their kin. It appears you coming here was no accident, but it was destiny."

The leader walked past Morty to face the group of lemon people.

"People of Lemongrab! I hear by decree that Morty is one of us, and will be welcomed here from now on!"

The lemon people began cheering and clapping. Morty started to wave at them.

"Wow, Rick was right! These guys are idiots!" Morty said.

"Did you say something, Morty?" The leader asked.

"Nothing! Just happy to be here! Yeah…"

Meanwhile back at the ice mountain, Rick was sitting on the floor against the ice walls playing on a harmonica while stopping now and then to sing a line of song.

"I got the stone cold bluuuues! It's so cold I'll get a fluuuuuu! Summer once I get a hold of youuuuu! I'm going to stuff your ass with my shoooHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE!"

Rick sighed and put his harmonica away in his lab coat. After a while, his eyes widened, and he hit himself on his forehead with the pal of his hands.

"Damn it, I'm such a dumb ass. I could have just teleported out of here!" Rick said.

He opened the right side of his lab coat and reached into his pocket. After he felt the pocket a bit, he developed a puzzled look. He then started searching the other pockets, then he patted down the outside of the lab coat.

"Great, must've fallen out. Now I'm definitely in deep shit." Rick said.

From the left path way of the room outside of the icey prision walked in a blue man white-bearded man wearing a puffy robe and a gold crown bearing three red gems. In his hands was Rick's teleporter.

"Hey! Hey you! Old guy!" Rick called out while waving his arms.

The bearded man looked towards him and walked over.

"I believe you are in no position to call anyone old, oldie!"

"Yeah right, with that robe and beard you are like, 10.7 times the amount of old I am, oldie."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, who the heck are you even and why are you in my ice cell?!"

"I fell through a hole in the roof up there. You should really get that patched up."

"Oh that's just great!" The bearded man exclaimed while walking away from Rick with his hands held up. After a while, he lowered his head. "I attract old dudes now! Why can't I just get one! Just one!"

"Judging by your pathetic pleas of desperation, I'm assuming you have some lady issues?"

"Wow, you're pretty perceptive." The bearded man said while walking back towards Rick's cell. "Yeah, I've been having trouble in the female department. I just can't get a break! All I want is just some to love and-"

"Oh my God! You're killing me!" Rick shouted. "I don't want to hear about your crappy life! I want out of here!"

"Tell me how to get chicks or you will rot in this cell!"

"This isn't my totally weird problem! I don't owe you anything!"

"I know, but I'm desperate! Just give me some advice and I'll let you go!"

"For frick sake… Fine! Uhhh… Okay look… Women have this… Errr… Indecisive quality when it comes to finding the right partner. When you give them a choice, they think too hard and eventually say know just to avoid all that thinking. To get your woman, you gotta make them think they don't got a choice and they'll view you as great and stuff simply for wanting them."

"Interesting theory… You really think that will work."

"I don't freaking know! Come on, your game appears to be completely off beyond repair so you got nothing to lose from trying this out."

"Alright! I'll give it a shot! Thank you oldie! You are free to go!"

The bearded man waved his hand from left to right in front of the cell and it vanished.

"Ugh, 'bout time. Was freezing my ass in there. Give me my teleporter back!" Rick said while grabbing the teleporter gun out of the old man's hand.

"That's what that was? I thought it was a fancy vacuum cleaner that made portals to dump your trash into."

"Riiight, anyway, see ya around ya old fart." Rick said while walking to the pathway to the left.

"Names' Ice King for future refrence!"

"I don't care!"

Rick walked outside the mountain. He stood before a downward slope that zig zagged toward the bottom of the mountain and onto a snowy filed. Rick started fiddling with the teleporter.

"Crap, the intense cold is interfering with the circuitry… Guess I'm gonna have to get out of this region."

Rick started to descend down the mountain path. Eventually it started snow, and the wind grew harsher and harsher as time passed.

"Sn-n-n-now storm? S-n-n-now problem! H-haha! R-rick ya s-still g-g-g-ot it!" Rick said to himself while hugging himself and rubbing his shoulders as he continued through the frozen land.


	3. A Sour Escape

Morty's parents were sitting at a table eating spaghetti back in his home dimension. His mom looked frustrated. She stopped eating and looked to her left.

"What is taking them so long?" She said "I just told them to get Grandpa Rick upstairs."

"Probably he trapped them and is doing weird experiments to them as we speak." His dad said.

"You know Grandpa Rick wouldn't do that... At least not anymore. I'll go get them myself."

"Okay, but if he traps you too, I'm eating what's left of your spaghetti."

The mother got up from her chair and headed to the garage. She opened the door to find PB in a lab coat rummaging through a bin filled with broken looking electronics.

"Come on... It's gotta be here somewhere..." PB said quietly to herself.

After a bit if rummaging, she took out a part that consisted of thin metal in a jagged spiral formation with a red sphere at the end that had to antennas on the side of the sphere.

"Ah ha! This must be it!" PB said as she put the bin down on a shelf along with other bins of similar content.

"Umm... Hello?" The mom said

PB turned around and gasped with a shocked expression on her face

"I uhh..." PB said nervously.

"Okay, what dimension are you from?"

"How did you know I was from another Dimension?"

"My dad is a genius scientist who deals with dimensional travels all the time."

"That explains why he was the perfect candidate."

"Candidate for what?"

"Well I'm a scientist myself and I'm working on a new invention that is missing one part that I am unable to make or acquire. Thus, I decided to go somewhere else to obtain it."

"So you're stealing from my dad?"

"Yeah... Didn't really think that one through..."

The mom sighed and then smiled at PB.

"Look I'm sure my dad would be... Well... somewhat happy to lend you the part if you ask him."

"That would be great! Thank you!" Where is your dad?"

"That's something I'm wondering myself. I sent my two kids to go get him from here, but all three of them vanished! I'm going to give one of them a call."

The mom reached into her pocket, pulled out a smart phone and started dialing a number.

Morty was in a room containing of a bed, a night stand, and square wooden object in a zigzag formation that Morty currently stood behind. He was in the process of getting undressed and laid his clothes on top of the wooded object. After a while, he heard a ringing sound. He reached up to grab his pants but ended up pulling the entire wooden board down on him. He crawled half way out, reached into his pants pocket took out his phone and answered it.

"Ugh... Hello?" Morty said frustratingly.

"Morty where the hell are you, Summer, and Rick?!" Morty's mom shouted. "I asked you three to come to dinner."

"Sorry mom, Rick dragged us along on another adventure unexpectedly and we're kind of in a bind at the moment, but don't worry! Ricks' got it taken care of as usual! I'm sorry that we skipped out on dinner."

Morty's mom sighed.

"It's fine... When your grandpa sets his mind on something he doesn't back out of it. Just come soon alright?"

"Sure thing mom. I gotta go I'll see yo- Wait don't come in! I'm not dressed yet!"

"You have been in the nude for long enough!" The leader of the lemon people said. "The people are waiting, and thus I shall clothe you myself!"

The mom heard rustling grunting and screaming until the call ended on Morty's end.

"What the hell?" The mom said while looking at her phone.

"Is there a problem?" PB said.

"It appears that my dad has... Stepped out for a bit, but you're welcomed to stay here and wait. I prepared some spaghetti. Would you like to join me and my husband for dinner?"

"I'd be glad to join you."

The mom and PB walked to the dinner table. Jerry looked towars them. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped causing him to drop half eaten spagetti on his plate from his mouth.

"Jerry you know its rude to eat with your mouth open." The mom said.

"I am amazed that you believe that this is the real issue here." Jerry said. "Care to explain what that is?"

" _She's_ Bubblegum. According to her she's a scientist and a princess from another dimension and she's joining us for dinner until Rick gets back so she can ask him a favor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jerry." PB said.

"Likewise, but I doubt you're gonna get any favors from Rick."

"Don't see why not." PB said while she and Morty's mom took their seat at the table. "From what your wife tells me he sounds like an amazing person with a great dedication to science"

"At least Beth was half right about him for once."

"Jerry!" Beth exclaimed.

They began eating while exchanging in simple conversation.

"Wow your dimension sounds really cool." Beth said

"Yeah it's like entire fantasy novel come to life!" Jerry said while extending his arms out.

"Yes, where I live is truly something to behold." PB said. "But, enough about me, tell me about yourselves."

"Well I work as a doctor." Beth said.

"Well-" Jerry said.

"Not...One...Word." Beth interrupted.

Jerry proceeded to eat spaghetti.

"That's great. I can see some of your dad's genius rubbed off on you."

"Haha guess so!"

"What about you Jerry?"

"Well I work in advertisement thinking of slogans and stuff all that. Cause there no other man, or woman who can do slogans!"

Beth and PB stared at Jerry with unimpressed looks.

"It's... Uhhh... It's a work in progress." Jerry said.

"Well like any line of work, it does require ideas that need t evolve over time." PB said. "How about you tell me about your son. Morty was it?"

"Oh umm... Morty is someone with... Interesting interests." Beth said.

Jerry chuckled causing him to drop his fork on his plate.

"He assists Rick with a bunch of his projects too. Other than that, he's a good boy who is very friendly and can get along with pretty much anyone."

Morty was walking with the leader in a big room full of other lemon people. He was wearing an the same white outfit that all the other lemon people wore, except for the leader. In this room was a collection of organic and non-organic things encased in glass on top a podium with a plaque on each one. There was a group of lemon people in front of one lemon person who was speaking to them. They stood in front of a glass case with a burning flower inside it.

"...And if you look here you'll see an Ashen Glow, the ever burning flower. Such a flower is ever so rare to see since when it sprouts it burns all vegetation around it. It was deemed dangerous by the people of Ooo and as a result a large majority of them were eradicated in hopes of there being no more to spread its pollen. This is said tl be the last Ashen Glow in existence."

One of the lemon people in the group lifted up a camera and took a picture. The leader grabbed the camera out of its hands, threw it on the floor, and proceeded to step on it, breaking it into pieces.

"Please sir, or madam, no flash photography in the exhibit. Thank you." The lemon person in front of the group said.

"Yeesh, did you really have to go and break his camera?" Morty asked.

"Rules that are not enforced get easily ignored, Morty." The leader said. "Now come along, we are running late for your initiation. Stand on that round platform over there."

Morty proceeded to a round wooden platform that was about three feet off the ground. The lemon person conducting the tour led the group in front of the platform.

"...Now folks you are in for a very rare occasion. This is a new unusual comer into our society and he'll undergo the first initiation since one was conducted ten years ago."

The leader stepped onto the platform while holding a large basket of peeled lemons. Two lemon people came up behind Morty and grabbed his arms.

"W-w-wait! How does this work?!" Morty said nervously as two more lemon people came up onto the stage holding a large basket of peeled lemons as well.

"...The initiation determines whether or not the new comer is truly like us." The lemon person giving the tour continued. "The new comer is fed whole lemons constantly without stopping. If he is truly one of us, he'll have little problem doing so."

"Are you nuts?! I can't eat all those lemons!" Morty shouted.

"Don't be afraid Morty." The leader said while holding up a lemon. "I've seen what you truly are. You have yet to realize it. You may struggle, but all will become clear to you after the initiation complete."

"You're insan-!"

The leader stuffed a lemon in Morty's mouth. The other two did the same one after the other in a rhythmic formation l.

Two lemons...

Three lemons...

Four lemons...

Five lemons...

"Become one with the lemon... Become one with the lemon..." The leader and the two other lemon people feeding Morty lemons chanted.

"Well he sounds like a nice boy." PB said "Your dad must be lucky to have such an assistant like him. Speaking of which, tell me about your dad."

"Oh my, where do I start?" Beth said.

"I know where to start." Jerry said. "He's an asshole, the end."

"Ugh... What Jerry is, hopefully, trying to say is that my dad is a man capable of great things and can be a great guy, even when, more often than not, can be a little cold hearted sometimes."

Two lemon people were dragging a tall rectangular object that was covered with a sheet. They placed it up right near the tourist group in front of the circular stage where Morty's initiation was being held. They took the sheet off the object to reveal it was Rick frozen in ice on a podium. The lemon people that dragged him gave the tour guide a folded piece of paper. It unfolded it and started examining the paper.

"It appears a new exhibition just arrived." The lemon person said while folding the paper back up and slipping it inside its torso. "If you look over here you'll see a newly discovered fresh fossil. Not much study has been done on it as of yet, but our experts have theorized it is from a era from a long time ago. Its age probably surpassing that of the Ice King. Basically what we're trying say is this is a really freaking old frozen guy."

The leader and the two other lemon people struggled to fit more lemons into Morty's mouth. Morty began to struggle and ended up kicking the tour guide in the back of the head. The tour guide fell over and knocked over one the exhibitions which caused a dominion effect across other exhibitions. The Ashen Glow ended up falling over as a result, causing the glass to break and the flower falling out onto Rick's frozen prison. Eventually, Rick thawed out and fell of the podium. As he slowly got up, the lemon people started to stare.

"Ugh, what? Huh?!" Rick said as he looked around.

He saw Morty getting force fed lemons and took out a futuristic looking gun.

"Alright sour freaks!" Rick said while pointing the gun at the leader. "Let the boy go!"

"What is this insolence?!" The leader shouted.

"Did I stutter?!" Rick said. "Let the f*cking boy go!'

Rick ran up to the stage and smacked the leader on its head with the gun, causing the leader to fall of the stage.

"If any of you guys don't want an ass full of laser I suggest you back off!" Rick threatened.

The other two lemon people who were holding the baskets got off. Rick pointed the gun at the two holding Morty and they got off the stage as well after letting go of Morty. He fell on his hands and knees and spat out a huge glob of lemons out of his mouth and proceeded to gasp for air. Rick grabbed his arm and made him stand up.

"You can recover from whatever weird force feeding fetish they made you partake in, right now we need to get the hell out of here!" Rick said.

Rick dragged Morty of the stage and they began running out of the room.

"INSOLLENCE! BETRAYAL! CONSPIRACIES! HEATHENS!" The leader yelled while flailing his arms. "KIIILLLLL THEEEEEEEEEEM!"

Rick and Morty continued running through the interior of Lemongrab, while avoiding being seen by other Lemon people along the way. The leader along with other lemon people eventually caught up with them.

"Rick! Their gaining on us! Shoot them or something!" Morty said.

"Electronic devices become unpredictable when it becomes too cold." Rick said. "I gotta cool it off first!"

Rick and Morty ran into a wall. The group of lemon people blocked any possible exit.

"Looks like we don't have a choice Rick! Use it! Now!" Morty shouted.

"Damn it all!" Rick said quietly.

Rick took out his gun and aimed it at the lemon people. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He pulled it a couple of more times and after a while, it started making a weird constant noise. Eventually, a large burst of energy shot out of the gun which cause Rick and Morty to be rocketed out through the roof of the hall way and they fell in a tree in a small forest which was far away from Lemongrab.

"Oh man… Now that's dangerous recoil." Rick said as he slowly got up.

"Ugh are we dead?" Morty said while looking left and right.

"No, you're not dead yet. Get up."

Rick reached out his hand. Morty grabbed it and Rick pulled him up.

"You alright Morty?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for coming."

"It's no big, it's what I do. Gotta look after my grand kid."

"Grand _kids_."

"What?"

"We gotta find Summer!"

"Oh… Yeah screw her."

"Come on Rick!"

"Ugh, look, _if_ she lasted this long, she can last a bit longer while we find the part. Besides, by the time we find it, my portal gun would have cooled off, making searching for her easier, and, after what happened when I used my laser gun, much safer."

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Morty said frustratingly.

"Awesome! Now let's go."

Rick and Morty started walking out of a forest and into an open green field.

"So where is this lab anyway?" Morty asked.

"It's apparently somewhere in that castle made out of candy."

Rick pointed forward. In the distance was the Candy Kingdom.

"Woah! Cool! Can't wait to go there!"

"So, you still want to go find Summer?"

"Err… M-maybe she's in there! Come on! Let's go!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rick said sarcastically.

"Morty started running towards the Candy Kingdom while Rick followed him at a moderate pace.


	4. A Dog's Best Friend

"Sounds like his complexity knows no bounds." PB said. "The knowledge scientists possess can make one think in ways that can easily drive us mad."

"More like completely bonkers." Jerry said.

"I do not appreciate you bad mouthing my father, Jerry!" Beth said.

"Well I don't appreciate you defending your crazy father!"

"Ya know what? You can really be an ass to people that you know nothing about!"

"I've been living with that freak for years! Yeeeeears! Pretty sure I know what he's like!"

"I've been with him since I was born!"

"Yet, you seem to know less than me!"

They continued to bicker at each other at the same time, rendering what they said into complete gibberish.

"Guys… Guys… GUYS!" PB said.

"WHAT?!" Jerry and Beth said while looking at PB.

"Errr… Let's talk about something else… You mentioned you had another child?"

Beth and Jerry sat back down.

"Oh… Uhh, well, yes. Her name is Summer." Beth said. "Easiest way to describe her would to call her a free spirit."

"A little too free, if you catch my bacon…" Jerry said.

"She just likes living life you know, even if her choices are… Questionable, but for all we know it could be a late, teenage hormone thing."

Summer was laying on top of a yellow substance near a shack under a large tree. On the tree was a board walk that circled around the tree at the half way mark. Higher up on the tree its branches interconnected with bridges. It was a truly unique treehouse.

Summer slowly opened her eyes and got up on her feet. She looked all around her.

"Jeez, this place is pretty barren. It's gonna be tough trying to find Rick and Morty. Oh well, at least, I'm not at the dinner table alone."

Suddenly, she heard the sound of loud mumbling. She looked around.

"Huh?" She said with a puzzled look on her face.

The yellow substance started to extend forming a tall thin shape. At the top of the tip was a mouth.

"Get off of me!" The mouth said.

Summer screamed and jumped backwards, causing her to fall down on the ground. The yellow substance instantaneously took the shape of a short yellow dog.

"Thanks." The dog said with a frustrated look on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Summer said while getting up. "I'm so sorry I fell on you!"

"Meh, don't worry about it." The dog said. "I'm too hurt emotionally to be hurt physically."

"Oh."

Summer walked over beside the dog and sat on the ground next to it.

"What's wrong?"

The dog sighed and then looked at Summer.

"My best friend and I had planned a bunch of fun junk to do today, but he had to bail to help the princess with some important royal stuff. I mean, I understand it's urgent, but I've been looking forward to this for like, forever!"

"Sorry to hear that." Summer said. "If you want, I'm kind of waiting for a ride back home, I can hang out with you for a bit and we can do that fun stuff together."

"I don't know, don't think it would be the same." The dog said.

"Better than nothing right?"

"I guess… Alright! We are now temporary buddies!" The dog said.

"Awesome! My name is Summer by the way."

"Names' Jake! Nice to meet 'chya!"

"So what's first?"

"Let me check!"

Jake reached into a pocket on the side of his body and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and examined it.

"Alright… First thing on the list is wild boar riding!"

"Wild boar riding?" Summer said in an uneasy tone.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun!"

Jakes body instantaneously transformed into that of a horse.

"Woah!" Summer said.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Jake said. "Hop on!"

Summer got onto Jake and he started galloping forward with Summer struggling to hold on. Eventually they came to a heard of boars standing around near a mud pit. There were a few boars standing and rolling around inside the mud pit. Summer got off and Jake transformed back into a dog.

"Woah, you got quite a gallop." Summer said.

"Oh, that was nothing." Jake said. "These boars got me beat by like a billion miles!"

Jake ran and jumped onto a boar. The boar screeched and started jumping and running around. Jake smiled and eventually started to laugh.

"Come on Summer! Get on a boar!" Jake shouted.

"O…Okay…" Summer said timidly.

She walked towards a boar sanding still from behind. She stared at the boar, then looked at Jake, and back at the boar. She took a deep breath and hopped onto the boar. She held onto the boar by its fur and struggled to hold on as the boar began bucking. After a while, it began to run, then it came to a sudden stop causing her to fly through the air and into the mud pit.

"Ho dang." Jake said.

He jumped off the boar and ran towards the edge of the mud pit.

"Summer! Are you alright?!" Jake shouted.

Summer got on her hands and knees and sat in the mud. She suddenly began laughing.

"That was awesome!" Summer exclaimed.

"Haha! I knew you would love it!"

While summer got up, she scooped up a bit of mud in her hand and threw mud at Jake's stomach.

"Hey!" Jake shouted.

"It aint fair if you're not dirty!" Summer said enthusiastically.

"Okay, you asked for it!"

Jake and Summer started throwing mud at each other, with both of them laughing in the process. After a while, they stopped and started walking away from the boar heard.

"Alright, there's a spring near here, we can get cleaned up there." Jake said.

"Cool." Summer said. "That was fun by the way. Can't wait to do whatever is next on the list."

"Glad you're having fun Summer!"

"Shame your friend couldn't be here."

"Pshaw. I can hang out with him any day, now that I think about it. Besides, I'm sure he's having a ton of fun doing whatever the princess asked him to do."

"I…. AM… SO… BORED!" Finn shouted.

Finn was sitting against a door in the middle of a long hall way. On top of the door was a metal sign that said "Lab".

"Why am I even here? No one has come by in ages! Guarding this lab sucks!"

Finn slid down to the floor and turned to his side. His eyes widened when he saw Rick and Morty walking down the hallway. Rick was holding a spherical device with a long handle at one end which Rick held on to. He slowly moved around the device while examining it closly. It then emitted a loud ding sound.

"Yep this must be it." Rick said.

"Huh, that was easier than expected." Morty said.

"Even easier considering theres a sign on the top."

Finn arched his back backwards and pushed himself up with his arms to his feet.

"Intrudors! Finally!" Finn shouted while pointing at them.

"Umm, right." Rick said.

Rick proceded to reach for the metal door's handle, but Finn slapped his hand away.

"Hey!" Rick exclaimed.

He reached for it again, but Finn slapped it away once more. He kept repeatadly trying to reach for rhe door, but with every attempt, Finn slapped it away, eventually escalating into a full on slap fight. After a while, Rick backed off

"Would you knock it off kid?!" Rick yelled.

"I was entrusted to guard the lab!" Finn said enthusiasticly.

Finn reached behind him and into his back pack. He then retracted a yellow worn out sword and entered a battle stance.

"You are not getting past me!"

"Uuuuuuugh I don't have time for this crap." Rick said.

He walkes towards the other hallway wall end and ripped off a long candy cane and gave it to Morty. He then reached into the left side of his lab coat and took out a metalic looking syringe. He then stabbed it into Finn and pulled back a handle at the end, then procceeded to stab it into Morty, but pushing the handle in this time.

"Owe! What the flip man?!" Finn said.

"What the hell Rick?!" Morty said while rubbing his shoulder.

"I extracted, let's call it expertise, from this dork over here so now you know all his techniques about sword fighting. Now keep him busy while I go get the part."

Rick pushed Morty towards Finn causing them to both fall to the floor. Rick then quickly opened the door, ran inside the lab and shut the door behind him. Morty slowly got up, only to have the tip of Finn's sword pointing down at him.

"Your move, butt face!" Finn said softly.

Morty gripped the Candy cane and swung upwards on Finn's blade causing him to stager. He then swug at him three times, but Finn deflected all of them.

"Woooah... I really can fight!" Morty said.

"So you can," Finn said, "but we'll see how you use thst knowledge juice you injected out lf my nogin to best da masta. HYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Finn lepped into the air and held his blade up. He started to decend upon Morty.

"Oh crap!" Morty shouted.


	5. Science Fair

Rick entered a big and cluttered laboratory. Along the walls where big metal cylinders while in the room itself were shelves piled with random metal gadgets and pieces. There were also multiple work benches with either glass containers of various shapes with liquid of varying colors on them, or they were just another place to keep gadgets on, broken or otherwise.

Rick started walking around the lab while looking around in all directions.

"Hrm... Now if I was a dead scientist with a possible way below average intelligence, where would I keep the part that I need?"

A hand started tapping Rick's shoulder. Rick quickly turned around, reached into his lab coat, took out a banana and squeezed it causing remanence of a squished banana to fling on Summer's face.

"What the heck Rick?!" Summer said while whipping the banana off her face.

"Sorry, you know better than to sneak up on me like that, besides, dunno why you're complaining about getting goop on your face, pretty sure you'd be used to it by now."

Rick smirked.

"Okay, that is gross on so many levels! Wished you'd rather had shot me with your laser gun in instead now."

"Which one?"

"GRANDPA!"

"Haha! Rick does it again!"

Jake started walking towards the two. Hanging on his arm was a basket with a handle and a red and white checkered blanket sticking out of it. He held in his hands a black cube like device with a dial on the front with numbers and on the top had a picture of a heart.

"Alright Summer I found the thingy. Let's bounce!" Jake said. "Hey who's the old guy?"

"This is my perverted grandfather Rick, Rick, this is Jake."

"Sup Jake. Hey wait a sec, how did you two get into the lab anyway?"

"These a locked door at the back of the castle that my friend and I have access too."

"Damn it! I knew that pop tart looked suspicious!"

"Well, Jake and I are gonna go out on a picnic. I'll see ya in a bit."

"Alright, but be back in an hour or Morty and I are leaving without 'chya."

"Yeah, yeah. Also, I'm sorry for fighting you over the portal gun before we came here."

"Ehhh, don't worry about it, I'm over it by now. Besides I got back at ya by making think of grandpa cream." Rick said with a fiendish smile.

"Ugh! Come on Jake let's get out of here." Summer said while swiftly walking away.

"The heck is a grandpa cream?" Jake asked.

Morty desperately tried to deflect Finns blows, but struggled with every blow Finn landed. After a few more parries Morty stumbled and fell onto the floor on his back.

"Give up yet?" Finn said with a smirk.

Morty softly let out an endless grunt which slowly escalated into a scream. He got up and raised his arms in the air. He gripped his candy cane and swug towards Finn. He deflected the hit, but stumbled a bit. Morty swung again, hitting Finn on his wrist, causing him to drop his sword. Morty then immediately kicked Finn in the stomach causing him to fall to the floor on his back. Morty then got onto his knees overlooking Finn and proceeded to beat his face repeatedly with his candy cane. Finn shuffled through his left pocket and pulled out a small blue square key chain with four buttons grouped togethet with pictures on them: A cloud, a unicorn, a heart, and a rainbow. Finn started to repeatedly press the rainbow button with his thumb.

"Oh my glob! He didn't!" PB said excitingly.

"Yes he definitely did." Jerry said enthusiastically. "That Tom was crazy I tell ya!"

"That was quite the story!"

Suddenly, a constant loud pitched beeping noise was heard. Jerry and Beth looked around the room with puzzled looks. PB rolled up her right sleeve, revealing a metallic wrist band with a display monitor which was currently showing an animation of a rainbow forming over and over again.

"A rainbow? What the heck is going on over there?" PB said softly.

"Is there something wrong?" Beth asked

"There seems to be some sort of disturbance back in my kingdom." PB said while getting up from the table. "Sorry, but I must take my leave."

"Oh alright, it was a pleasure meeting you your highness."

"Likewise."

PB left the room.

"Gotta say, it was nice meeting someone not of this world that's actually pretty friendly." Jerry said.

"I agree, and the best part is that I think her and Dad would get along pretty well"

Rick fixated his focus on a flat rectangular pink piece of metal. Its bottom was silver and looked like it was meant to connect to something. Along the sides were circuits that made various shapes and patterns.

"In plain sight. Of course." Rick said while smirking.

He swiftly grabbed the part, tossed it in the air and caught it when it began its decent. He started walking towards the door he came in from.

"Now just gotta round up the kids and get the hell outa-"

Suddenly a pink portal formed in front of Rick. PB walked out of it and they both ended up bumping into each other which caused them to fall on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you pink punk!" Rick snapped while getting up.

"I shouldn't need to watch where I'm going in my own lab." PB said while getting up. "What is the meaning of your intrusion?"

"This is your lab? Thought it was abandoned since it looks like crap."

"It doesn't look like poop! I've seen way worse looking labs than this!"

"Yeah sure, I bet you-"

Rick shifted his gaze towards PB's lab coat. He spotted the piece that she took from his lab in her left pocket. He then swiftly took it with little resistance from PB.

"Hey!" PB shouted.

"Where did you get this? This looks like something from my lab!" Rick said with an angry expression.

"Your lab? Does that mean Your Beth's father."

"The frick? What were you doing in my dimension? More importantly, what were you doing stealing from my lab?!"

"Look, I was desperate for a part, so I just went searching wherever I could, I'm sorry."

"Whatever your sorry. You shouldn't take people's stuff!"

"You're at fault as well! You stole from me!"

"Again, your lab looked old and abandoned, which usually prompts people to loot it."

"Your lab looks way more abandoned than mine! Its a dump covered in a bunch of junk! I'm surprised I was able to find such a part in that mess!

"First you steal from me, then you insult my lab, yep, I'm just gonna take this part as compensation and move on."

Rick started walking away from PB until she ran past him and quickly took both parts from him.

"Like glob you're getting these back, I'm taking these as compensation for you trespassing, and for simply being a jerk!"

"Listen you pink punk, don't make me take those from you."

PB proceeded to put both parts in her right pocket and reached into her lab coat. After a bit of shuffling around, she pulled out a silver device that closely resembled Rick's laser gun and held it up towards him.

"Go ahead. I dare you."

Rick grit his teeth then swiftly reached into his coat and pulled out his gun. Him and PB both immediately fired and hit each other's guns causing them both to melt in their hands. They then ran in opposite directions.

"Prepare to get a taste of what real science can do!" PB shouted.

Rick started grabbing random metal pieces and gadgets and assembled them together to make one big crudely made tube.

"If it's a science fair you want, then it's a science fair you're going to get!" Rick shouted.

The crude tube he was holding started emitting a noise that got louder over time and a red light started forming inside which got brighter as the noise got louder. After a bit it instantly shot out a wide laser towards PB. She dodged it and started running from it while Rick moved its direction trying to catch up with her. PB then took cover behind a work bench and Rick deactivated the laser.

"Hey! Don't use my stuff to badly engineer your own weapons!" PB shouted.

"Can't govern the rules of war, ya bitch! Now come out! This laser is itching' to burn something!"

PB looked around and rook a bunch of gadgets from on top of the work bench and disassembled them. She then put them together to form a think cuddly made device that was in a U shape. She quickly got up and pointed the device towards Rick. His laser device suddenly flew out of his hands and it sticked onto PBs device. She pulled it apart from the U shaped device and aimed it at Rick.

"Hey no fair!" Rick said.

"Can't govern the rules of war, ya biscuit!"

PB fired the laser and Rick started running from it.

"That comeback sucked!"

"It's too keep it kid friendly!"

"There aint nothing kid friendly about this place and you know it"

Rick vaulted over a work bench and took cover.

Summer and Jake were sitting in an open field on a red and white checkered blanket. On the blanket was an open basket containing various foods.

"Man, you sure can make a mean sandwich." Summer muffled as she was chewing.

"Well, I am a connoisseur when it comes to the art of the foods."

Summer finished eating the rest of her sandwich and proceeded to wipe her mouth.

"So, what is that thing that you snagged from the lab?" Summer asked.

"Oh this thing is just some sort of emotion changing device. My kids keep getting more bumped out by the minute, so I thought I'd use this as some sort of pick-me-up for them."

"Sure it's cool to mess with their emotions like that."

"Eh, sometimes you just need a little extra help looking on the bright side of things."

"I see… So how does it work?"

"Haven't figured it out yet, I'm still messing with it."

Jake turned the dial on the device and began to shake it. Suddenly it emitted a pink shockwave that dissipated after a while.

"Woah, what did you do?" Summer asked.

"Not sure," Jake said. "but I just noticed your hair looks awesome."

"Heh, thanks! Also your fur looks really cool."

Summer reached over and brushed her hand on Jake's arm.

"It's so soft too!"

"You know what gorgeous hair calls for? Ice cream!" Jake said while pulling out two ice cream sandwiches from the basket and giving one to summer.

"Aww thanks!" Summer said.

She took a bite out of the sandwich and a little bit of the ice cream got smeared on the side of her cheek.

"Hey, you got a little something on your cheek, let me get that for ya."

Jake gave Summer's face a lick and the stain was gone. Summer proceeded to rub her cheek.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"No worries, glad to help."

Jake proceeded to take a bite as well, but ended up getting some ice cream on the side of his face as well.

"Darn it, it's impossible to stay clean while eating these things."

"Don't worry, I'll get that off for ya."

Summer leaned over and started licking Jake's face repeatedly.

"Is it gone yet?" Jake asked

"Nah, not yet." Summer said softly.

Finn and Morty were parrying their weapons one hit after the other.

"Ugh! PB where are you?! Would you hurry up and get that part already?!"

Morty backed away from Finn and laid down his candy cane.

"Woah, woah hold up. Did you say part?" Morty asked.

"Yeah, the owner of this lab went to some dimension to get a part for some do-hickey she was working on."

"Heh, that's pretty funny, cause my grandpa and I came here to do the same thing."

"Haha, yeah that is pretty funny."

"What if they stole from each other?"

"Well that would make things easier cause they could have just worked together and junk let's go ask your granpa what he wants and we can work out some sort of arrangement."

"Sounds good! Also sorry about the whole barging in thing. My grandpa can get pretty nuts-o and do things with little regard over others and ropes me into it."

"I understand man. I have a dad who's pretty much a wad too."

Finn and Morty walked towards the Lab door. When Finn opened it, they saw that the lab was in ruins. Broken metal and machinery scattered the floor and there were some piled up in big tall batches.

"What the glob happened here?!" Finn exclaimed.

"I think I know what happened." Morty said worryingly.

On one of the big piles, PB climbed up to the top of one. She held in her hands a small thin device that emitted a constant purple laser of a fixed distance that was as long as her arm. At the bottom, Rick held a similar device only the color of the laser was instead blue.

"It's over Rick! I got the high ground!" PB shouted while raising her arms in the air.

"Once again, you underestimated my intelligence." Rick said. "There's one thing that can beat your tactical advantage.

"And what's that?!" PB shouted.

Rick took two steps forward and kicked the bottom of the pile. It began rumbling and began collapsing underneath PB, causing her to eventually fall under a pile of scrap metal.

"Gravity. I thought you were smarter than that, dummy."

PB emerged out of the pile of scrap metal, shouted and went in for an overhead strike. Rick blocked the initial strike and they continuously parried each other's attack.

"Dude! We gotta stop them!" Morty shouted.

"Right behind ya!" Finn said.

They started to run towards them, but ceiling debris started falling on top of them. They stopped and put their hands over their heads to block the debris from hitting them. From a hole on the roof, Ice King descended to the ground. Rick and PB pressed a button on their devices causing the lasers to retract into the device.

"Oh no, him again." Rick said frustratingly.

Ice King ran towards PB and grabbed her by the arms.

"PB the way I feel about you is greater than you ever realized! You must see it! You must! Please!" The Ice King ranted while shaking PB back and forth.

"Ugh! Get off me you mega weirdo!" PB shouted.

"Nah, nah, keep going, this amuses me." Rick said while pulling out a flask from his lab coat and taking a drink.

Suddenly out of thin air, two men in black suits and sunglass appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Rick by both arms causing him to drop his flask.

"Hey douchebags, what the hell?!" Rick snapped.

"Rick Sanchez you are under arrest for interdimensional littering to the highest degree." One of the men said.

"Hold up, that wasn't me, it was that desperate looser over there. Scan my portal gun for finger prints."

The men let Rick go to let him take out his portal gun and held it in front of them. One of the men took out a thin pen like device and waved it over the gun's handle. Afterwards, the device emitted a quick ding sound.

"His story checks out, let's get that looser." One of the men said.

They then grabbed Ice King by the shoulders and pulled him away from PB.

"Wait! I haven't finished making my feelings clear!" The Ice King shouted.

The two men and Ice King emitted a flash around them causing them to instantly vanish.

"Cool, now where were we?" Rick said while the blue laser came out of the thin device once more.

"Wait, stop!" Morty pleaded.

"Morty, Grandpa Rick is in the middle of something." Rick said while waving the laser back and forth.

"Look dudes," Finn said, "haven't you considered that instead of fighting, you guys could just work together? You guys could have been wanting to build the something this whole time!"

"Yeah, I doubt we wanted to build the same thing. Hey pinky, did your device have the component H790F Jerisonin?" Rick asked.

"It does actually. What about Petyrionide 21?" PB

"Wasn't sure if I wanted to use that or Erisium T40."

"I was thinking about that, but to make it stable we'd have to use some component to keep it stable."

Rick and PB began walking towards a broken work bench still having a conversation involving scientific terms.

"Umm, I think we did it." Morty said.

"Awesome!" Finn said enthusiastically. "Let's go watch, I'm curious what they wanted to build this whole time."

Rick and PB spent a significant amount of time drawing diagrams, taking notes, gathering parts and eventually made a device that had an abstract shape. Rick was in the process of screwing a screw into the device.

"Aaaaand done." Rick said while throwing the screw driver behind him.

"I gotta say, despite what was said and done, we actually make a pretty good team." PB said while laying her hand on Rick's shoulders.

"Yep, I take back I said about you being dumb. You're actually a pretty smart scientist."

PB smiled.

"So... What does this thing do anyway?" Morty asked.

"Well Morty my boy," Rick said while picking up the device with one hand and taking out his portal gun from his lab cost in the other, "I'll be happy to show you when we get back home. "Let's go."

"Hey wait a minute," PB said while putting her hands on her hips," why do you get to keep the device?"

"Umm, because I worked the hardest on it. All you did was draw pictures in your diary."

"Those are called notes! All you did was take a drink from that smelly container every five minutes."

"It's my thinking process! Something that you don't have!"

Rick and PB continued to bicker for a while. After a bit, they both assembled large robots and fought each other in them. The fight eventually led them in the outer walls of the Candy Kingdom. Finn and Morty walked outside and observed the fight.

"Well... That escalated quite badly." Finn said.

"I'm glad I was never really into science. I'd suck to be as crazy as those two." Morty said.

Finn took off his back pack and reached into it. He pulled out two zip lock bags containing popcorn. He handed one of them to Morty and they both sat down on the ground and began eating it while watching the two robots clash.

Summer was sleeping on the ground with the red and white checkered blanket covered her body. She opened her eyes slightly and looked around her. The basket was tipped over with food laying outside of it. Scattered around her were lingerie and her clothes. She sat up while holding the blanket to keep her body covered. In the distance, Jake was smashing the device from earlier with his arm which was in the shape of a giant mallet. After crushing it, he kicked the pieces away franticly. He then stopped and breathed heavily with a worried look on his face.

"Uhh... Jake?" Summer said sleepily.

Jake quickly extended his arm to cover Summer's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Jake hushed while walking towards Summer with his arm retracting as he got closer. "Listen to me very carefully, you cannot tell anyone what we did! Got it?!"

"I don't understand..." Summer said.

"That's good. Keep it that way."

Jake then walked away from Summer then stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Also uhh... I had fun today. Thanks for hanging out with me."

He continued to walk away more then stopped again.

"Again, don't tell anyone."

Jake then walked away. Summer displayed a puzzled look, but after a bit, she smirked, closed her eye lids half way and laid back down with her hands behind her head.

"Your secret is safe with me." Summer said softly.

* * *

 **Sorry for releasing this chapter so late. The original document got deleted for unknown reason and at the time, I was focused on exams. _ Sorry!**

 **I also apologized for the story being only five chapters long. Planned it to be around seven chapters long, but couldn't extend it without looking like filler stuff.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it, and hope you look forward to other Fan Fictions I come up with in the future!**

 **Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
